Threat assessment
by RisingDaemon
Summary: What would happen if the fight atop the Venus Lighthouse wasn't turn based. M for death.
1. Threat Assesment

**This popped into my head while grinding the Venus lighthouse in preparation for Saturos, Menardi, and the dragon hybrid thing. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Saturos honestly didn't expect the brats to get here. He pulled the exchange of the Shaman Rod right out of his ass if he was being truthful with himself. Now, though as the fight started he slipped into a familiar practice.

Threat assessment.

The leader, obviously a Venus adept judging from his overflowing Psynergy. Even without being lit the lighthouse was feeding him unholy amounts of power. Brat probably didn't even notice his newly found strength.

Threat level: medium. High if he realizes his new power and starts flinging high level spells.

Next was the other blond of the group. A Jupiter adept, as he'd been the one with the Rod. Ugh. Saturos hated fighting Jupiter adepts. Bastards were impossible to hit with their damn precognition. Still, this particular asshat didn't seem quite up there in terms of physical strength. A common mistake among Jupiter adepts.

Threat level: low. One death seize and he'll be out of the fight.

The redhead was next to cross his mind. A fellow Mars adept. Wasted potential in that boy. All that power but none of the speed to use it. Didn't matter anyway as Mars adepts really couldn't hurt each other with Psynergy attacks.

Threat level: very low. Saturos wouldn't even need to dodge his attacks and could probably knock him out without even a technique.

The bluenette was nex...

wait.

Blue.

The same blue as Alex.

Shit. How had he missed THIS! During their last confrontation Saturos had merely toyed around, knowing all he had to do was stall. It would make sense they had a Mercury adept with them for the last Lighthouse but he didn't realize they would keep her.

The girl was strong to. Not a pushover in the physical department. Fast and powerful. This girl was Bad news.

Threat level: extremely dangerous. This girl could topple both of them if Saturnos wasn't careful.

Saturos coiled himself and readied his best attack. A shroud of heat cloaked his hand. In the corner of his eye he saw Menardi shirk away from him. She never did like this attack. She claimed that the aftermath was a bit much for her.

Those thoughts were swept away as he began his swift passage through the air. This had to be done, and done fast. Otherwise the girl would have time to react and then she'd counter attack. If that happened Saturnos was mildly screwed.

He neared the group of four who had only just begun to realize the danger.

He smirked. 'To slow' he thought. Their inaction had doomed the girl.

A flash of light. It cleared. There she was. The only one of the group able to do much more than scratch them. To bad his hand was currently occupying the space her heart once did. Her eyes dimmed. He hated this part. The attack was so fast that it took a minute for the body to realize it was dead. During this time he was vulnerable. It was rather hard to stick your hand into a person's chest and even harder to take said hand out.

It was worth it however. With the biggest threat neutralized the rest would be child's play.

.

.

.

.

**end chapter one.**

**Yes Mia just got Albert Weskered. To be fair wouldn't you take her out if you were Saturos? In the games Mia always lands massive hits on the duo. If the fight wasn't turn based they would own Mia's face off. Then again they would own pretty much everybody.**

**I do have an idea of how to continue. Let me know if you want to see it.**


	2. Eye for an eye

Isaac was a simple man. And he WAS a man now. The harshness of the journey demanded no less. His morals grew with him.

In the long nights during the journey Isaac had often wondered why he was doing this. The answer always turned into friends. The thought of losing any of his friends was so deeply troubling to isaac that he had simply blocked it out.

Now as Mia lay dead at the hands of Saturos it was unavoidable. He had failed. His friend was dead. The one thing that he feared so greatly had come to pass.

The loss of someone close is enough to drive people mad with grief. Most of the time the only outlet is crying. But most of the time they weren't murdered, snatched away in a flash of heat.

Some people get angry when someone dies. Most of the time they don't have an outlet.

This was not most times.

Saturos struggled with his hand. It seemed this corpse was intent on delaying him. How troublesome. At least the brats were stunned silly.

He never saw the giant sword form around the tall blond's significantly smaller rapier. Nor did he see the swing of said massive blade. He did notice when Menardi's blade interposed itself between the attack and him.

Startled at the massive clash behind he he tore his hand out of the recently deceased bluenette and spun to meet his supposed attackers. He was met with surprise.

Menardi was dead.

The giant sword had rotated insanely fast and stabbed clean through her.

Saturos rose from the crouch that had saved his life.

"So that's how you want to play?" Saturos cackled. "An eye for an eye it is!"

"Time to make the whole world blind!"


End file.
